Smiling Sunshine
by Shin-kai Syndrome
Summary: Kise love Kuroko, even though Kuroko doesn't seem to notice. But, his love for the teal hair boy never change, only deeper day by day. Now, Kise hope to be the only one that can stay by Kuroko's side. if anyone cross the line, he would not hesitate to... eliminate them, for his beloved delicate Kuroko. ( Contain OC, bl, yandereness) Cover by my friend, BrendaMugler :)
1. Chapter 1

**So... my second FanFiction. Kind of wanna try something different, so this is the result... Urm, any Fans that prefer Kise being the innocent one, gomen because this story is all about Kise being yandere towards Kuroko and my OC... anyway, usual warning. this story contain bl and maybe a little bit of torturing involve in later chapter... so the rating might change. Hope you enjoy... :)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own KnB (only my OC, Kirishima Nao)**

* * *

**Smiling Sunshine**

**(Kise POV)**

The morning sun, bring in precious light entering the room, dye my room in a soft golden shade as I woke up. Swiftly melody flow in each corner of the room… oh~ it's my favorite song, which I set as my alarm clock ringtone at the same time. Tossing my blanket aside, I reach for my phone and see if there are any messages… that I wanted. My eyes practically glowing the moment I see the message I wait for really did came… but not in a way I wanted.

"_Sumimasen, Kise-kun. Something came up that I need to attend today. Thus, I would not come over."_

"Are! Kuroko-chi can't come… waste my precious one day off…che!"

The moment I see the messages, I throw my phone to the side of the bed and go to the kitchen to grab a good cup of hot cappuccino, hoping to ease my suppose well-planned sweet day with the one I adore…(which turn into a work of futile). Useless emergency… But what can I do? Kuroko-chi already said so… even though I really want to see him, until I even force my manager to spare me a one day rest, ignoring all the jobs that pile up for the next week schedule... I just want to see him… it hurts to not be able to do so… since…

It's been ages since I last see Kuroko after all~ Three days! Three days is long enough for me to separate with my Kuroko-chi…

"I wonder what came up?" At the thought of that, an idea flash into my mind… And I could not explain how that idea make me excited in a different way. "Are…But Kuroko-chi might be mad if I do this, but… It's fine. Just a bit, moreover, this is because I'm worried…Yep."

So I pick up my poor phone from the side of the bed and activate a certain app…

"No matter how… I want to stay by his side when I can, right?"

.

.

.

.

**(Kuroko POV)**

It's already April… never thought time could pass us that fast. I think it's been 3 months since all of us graduate from high school. Now everyone is working on their dreams. In my case... a kinder garden teacher. So today, I am heading to an orphanage for my semester project with my classmate, Kirishima-san.

"Kuroko, sorry for the sudden change in our plan. We were suppose to visit the orphanage tomorrow but I kinda need to leave for Hokkaido tomorrow…"

"It's fine, Kirishima-san. I don't really have important plans today."

"Aha, glad to hear that. I thought I would ruin your date with your boyfriend, since it's Saturday so…."

"I don't have a boyfriend, Kirishima-san."

I state, as I sip up another mouthful of vanilla shake and look at him with my usual blank expression. Why would he thinks that I had a boyfriend?

"Eh? You don't?" Kirishima sounded surprise. Why would he? "But…Kuroko, almost every morning there were flowers delivered to your dorm room! We shared the same dorm so I'm pretty sure every day I found different kind of flowers by our room footstep. All delivered to you!"

"Really… I thought they were yours."

And for a moment, I can see my classmate almost face-palm himself.

"Kuroko… do you even read the card?"

"No."

"The name stated 'Kuroko-chi'…so, yep, they are yours. That's why I thought you had a boyfriend! Girls won't send their boyfriends flowers right? And I'm surprise you think they are mine."

…_Well, Kirishima I did see you taking those suppose sent to me flowers to hit with girls so I thought they are yours_. I think in my head…. wait. Kuroko-chi. Only one person I know would call me like that.

"Kirishima-kun… did you mention that the card were sign to 'Kuroko-chi'?"

"Yep, so… who is that actually? Don't tell me it's your 'fanboys' sent you th…"

"Ignite pass."

And before he can finish his sentence, I sent a painful jab to his side. Base on his look, hugging his side waist and tears leaking out… it seems to hurt a lot. Good that I did not use ignite pass kai.

"I… was… only… joking…"

"… oh."

"Don't 'oh' me! It hurts!"

"I know."

"geez… Kuroko."

I continue to drink my vanilla milkshake, and ignore my class mate commented on 'getting his kidney grill' while continue our way to our destination for project. Well, maybe I should buy something for Kise on my way back…

.

.

.

.

(Kirishima POV)

"Finally~ fuu~ We finish this. Kuroko, all the photos taken?" The teal hair boy nod, his hands clicking around the camera to preview the pictures taken. He seem so into everything that has connection to children, and occasionally he will have these amazing soft small smiles crept over his emotionless face. What's more, his eyes would glitter with affection, and he looks like an angel in white…(thanks to his white jacket I suppose?) I really like him… maybe more than classmates or friends. I guess I was relieved though, when he say he don't have a boyfriend. But then… who sent those flowers every day? But I understand, no matter who that person is, he or she must have love his smiles like me. See, there it is again. The gentle smile.

For a moment there, I was seriously captivate by his hardly noticeable smile, it just strike me. My hands move without my command… and ruffle his hair. Kuroko turn to look at me, his blank face betray nothing about his confusion at my actions. I sincerely smile to him. " do you mind if I do this? Cause you really look like a little brother to me…" VERY adorable.

He just blink his eyes "… I don't really mind."

At hearing that, I can't help but flash another bigger smile.

"Haiz… Kuroko is too cute for his own good…" I muttered in my heart, looking at his pair of aquamarine eyes, petite body and fair complexion . "And lovely."

"Anything on my face, Kirishima-san?"

"Ah, nothing. I was just wondering if you are free later? We can go try this shop that sell chocolate and vanilla desserts! I heard they make delectable vanilla milkshake and chocolate brownies. My treat."

Kuroko pause for a while, before reply with a simple "ok."… Though I notice his smile grew a little wider at the thought of his beloved vanilla milkshake… good that he is happy. When he is happy, I feel delight.

Maybe I should consider more about this weird pleasant feeling I have for Kuroko. Whether it is a brotherhood love… or the other way?

"Kirishima-san?"

"Eh? What is it, Kuroko?"

"We're leaving." Shit. Did I just space out?

"Oh…Roger!"

.

.

.

.

(Kise POV)

Name: Kirishima Nao  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Family members : Mother only.  
Education : Study at University XXX, children education course. Graduate from YYY High School.  
Info: good achiever, well records, highly active in the lacrosse team and represent his former high school in the Japan high school level championship.

"Che… nothing really impressive." I muttered under my breath as I watch a certain cheeky bastard lured innocent Kuroko-chi into his territory using Kuroko-chi favorite vanilla shake! How could he! Kuroko-chi is too trusting. He just follow this bastard. (And totally forget about Kise) "I want to take children educational course too…" I sigh deeply for my love struck for the blue angel. I thought the course he took would be full of girls, without a single man (Wishful thinking, Kise.)…Ok, a few man would not be that much of a problem. But now, the problem is… the whole course only have Kuroko and the bastard that are MALE. Furthermore, that Kirishima can detect Kuroko ghostly presence well… So, somehow that make my beloved Kuroko closer to that evil grinning playboy! (Kise, you are a playboy too) But I only love Kuroko-chi!

"Irashaimasen~"

The waiters in the dessert shop greet as I enter the stall. I manage to find a table at the corner which enable me to have a clear view on Kuroko-chi table while hidden from their view. But unlike the other days, I was not surrounded by annoying fangirls. Well, No one would be in their right mind to call a guy with black hair, thick nerd glasses and dress in a torn out baggy jeans and plain dull color sweater the famous model, Kise Ryouta! My disguise is perfect! After I ordered a cup of coffee, my eyes glued at my precious Kuroko… and watch if that bastard take advantage of my adorable angel…

Kuroko-chi…

The low glowing light of the café give his teal color hair a light shade of lovely nostalgic feeling and light his eyes in a dim flame of sunset … the flowers around the shop adorn his delicate figure and his pale complexion is lightly highlighted, making him look so… exquisite…

My grip around my fist tighten as images of my fantasy running in my mind like highways, and effectively rush my blood to a certain lower area… my face heat up at my own dirty fantasy… shit, I don't need a boner now!

I give myself a pinch at my thigh and successfully bring myself back to reality, continue my stalking mission… I mean protecting mission. "Ok…concentrate…"

I was stunned, the moment I look back to my Kuroko-chi.

That guy kiss him.

That moment, something in me snapped. I can't hear anything else… only sound of breaking pieces and flame burning my chest. Only a voice repeating screaming in my head, clearly.

NO ONE CAN TAKE KUROKO AWAY FROM ME! NO ONE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC- Kirishima Nao. I do not own KnB.**

* * *

**Smiling Sunshine**

(Kuroko POV)

I love everything about vanilla milkshake.

When I hold the cup that fill with my favorite drink, the cooling sensation never fail to calm me with the cold cup and faint scent of vanilla. I am surprise too, that I will fall in love with this creamy sweet liquid since the first time I taste it… my heart feel content and full, the aroma sooth any fatigue my body and soul gone through for the day, the taste of it is enough to put me in bliss. If every shop in Japan stop selling vanilla milkshake… I may not survive. Just thinking about that upset me enough.

"eh…Kuroko?"

My train of thought is pull back to reality by the sound of my classmate, Kirishima.

"Are you ok? You look disturb. Is the vanilla milkshake not good enough?"

Realizing that I actually let my other weird expression shown, I pull back my usual blank face and make sure him that I am fine…."I'm fine, Kirishima. This vanilla milkshake is very good." I should control my thoughts on vanilla shake next time. But I didn't lie, this vanilla shake IS good. It actually reminds me of the ones I got from Maji's, back at Seirin.

Seirin… I wonder how the other senpai doing now? Other than Kagami, Kise, Aomine and Momoi… it's been 3 months since I last saw the other 3 GOM's and Seirin basketball club members.

I smile, as a few images from my high school years playing in my mind, while I sip every last drop of the milky vanilla drink. "Kuroko, do you want to try this vanilla delicacy? It's really tasty, I ensure you." Kirishima ask as he hand me a spoonful of white creamy cake slice. "It's very rich in vanilla and marshmallow. Moreover, they use real vanilla flowers to spice it." He add on, with a carefree smile that almost remind me of 'children'... Furthermore, The cake did look decent and… I can smell the pure scent of vanilla with hints of sweetness in the air. Without second thought, I bite down the cake that was serve right in front of my mouth and slowly dissolve the vanilla taste… He's right. It is palatable… I like it.

"You're right, Kirishima. It's nice." I smile, even if it is only a little, but how I show my greatest gratitude to Kirishima who share such delighful dish with me …

"THUMP!" "PLANK~!"

Kirishima unexpectedly fall from his chair, follow by 2 dishes drop and break near him because he knock into a waiter when he fell…

"Sir, are you alright?" A waiter ask him when he struggle to get up. "Daijoubu…"

I laugh.

… inwardly.

I get up and walk to his side while I extend a hand to this hilarious classmate. Seriously. Sometimes he can be the second person to be entitled with 'baka' next to kagami… "Kirishima-san, please be careful next time.."

He took my hand.

But I never expect…

That he'll kiss me.

.

.

.

.

(Kirishima POV)

I am stuned. Kuroko smile again… He smile, and this time this smile is meant for me. The little curve form, convert into a pleasant scene that sent me in daze… god… this is the first time, I felt that there is someone as beautiful like this.(Who cares about his gender?) My legs feel weak, and I have urge to touch and caress this delicate being…

God no. that'll freak him out…

I need to cool down, or else…

I weakly push my chair backwards as fast as I can, to run away. As I want to excuse myself, it happened. My legs trip on the chair leg when I stand up, while my hand accidentally knock in to waiter, as I end up 'pull' by the wonderful phenomena we call gravity and fell to the ground… with ear-piercing sound of dishes break. I am certainly not a guy that swears much but this…"Fuck." I curse underneath my breath, as I humiliate myself in front of Kuroko… now, is there any hole for me to crawl in?

Then, I felt it.

He's laughing. he did not show it out, but I just got that feeling…(much like how I actually notice him in classes) At the thought of that, my face start to heat up in an uncomfortable way. I stole a few glance at Kuroko and see his faint smile that he did not hide, and that pair of eyes glow with hints of laughter. Aaaaaa... I'm happy that he's happy but this is definitely embarrassing! "Sir are you alright?" the waiter ask, and I took 3 seconds to interpret what he say and reply that I'm ok. But I'm seriously not ok. My face still flush, looking at Kuroko who walk towards me, with a wider smile that I ever seen… and he extend his hands to me, with such gentle gesture.

"Kirishima-san, please be careful next time…"I take his hand, and that's how it strike me, just holding his hands sent jolts of strange feeling down my spine, and before I could register my thought, I lean in… and touch him on his lips with mine.

The customers in the shop was surprise by my sudden act of public affection. Some girls squeal, and some older one whistle… and I think there was a guy who glare at us? I don't care less about my surrounding, Kuroko is just about all I can see. His cheek bloom in a faint pinkish color, as he realize what I am doing. The kiss is just a small chaste kiss, but I'm satisfied. As I thought, his lips are soft… softer than any girls I kissed. It's far most the best kiss I had…I don't feel like ending it so I try to nibble his lower lip…

"IGNITE PASS KAI." The kiss ends with Kuroko sending a very hard stab to my side waist.

"I…IT…ITTAI!" I crouch to the ground, hugging my waist like my life depends on it. In just 1 seconds, I was thrown from heaven to hell as my side waist sting with pain and… I feel like someone just use a screwdriver and twist my kidney at high rate…but my thoughts about my kidney averted when a certain teal hair boy amid a thick dark aura… "Kirishima. will u be kind enough to explain."

And I only realize my biggest mistake. Damn hormones…

"…AHHH! Gomennasai… Kuroko!" I quickly apologize. "I was only joking with you. Gomen, I took it too far." Kuroko stared at me. Others might think that it's nothing, with his poker face. But living with him 3 months is enough for me to know that he is pissed, SERIOUSLY PISSED. However, living with him 3 months , I also know that he is a forgiving person. I bow down, 90 degree and practically knock my head on the table while apologize with all my heart. "I'm really sorry… I would not let this happened again." At least not until I tell him about how I really felt. Kuroko only sigh, and make me promise into buying him vanilla shakes for the rest of the month, letting me slip past this incident, but refuse to talk to me after that when we go for some small shopping for daily necessities…. Guess I'll need some time before my stupid foolish act is fully forgiven.

AT the end of the day, we walk separate ways, and head back to our home.

The kiss between me and Kuroko replay in my mind as I walk back home… "Baka… even though it's nice…" but I could not take him off my mind. Once tasted, a person would be greedy and hope for more. I just hope that day would come. "But if Kuroko start to dislike me…"

I walk slower and slower, engrave in my imaginations of what might happened in the future. I took my usual shortcut like always, across a few back streets of red light areas… "Thump!" a sudden pain strike from the back of my head… and I fell upon the impact. Before I could respond, someone hit me again and I struggle to fight back. I am confident with my athletic abilities, but this attacker had me off guard… and one more hit is all it takes… to turn everything into pitch black.

.

.

.

.

I was in the dark when I slowly regain my conscious…I could not see anything, while my head throb with pain and cause me to feel nauseous. I try to adjust so that I feel comfortable and trying to register what had happen… until I realize my current position. I'm lying on something soft, a bed I think, and my wrist and leg bounded tightly, my hands are tied above me while my legs are tied separately at each end, almost making my hands and feet numb. I try to free myself out of this confine but it all end in futile. Desperate, I try to shout for help, but I found that I can't, with my mouth seal with a sticky piece of thing which I assume as tape… the surrounding is plain dark. I'm sure that I haven't lose my eye-sight but I could not see anything, even though there isn't any cloth covering my vision… Panic fill my mind, my hands tremble as my stomach clench nervously, I don't know what actually happened. Did someone kidnapped me? For what? I am certain no one hate me enough to do such thing…

Then, a soft flowing melody fill my ears. A piano melody swiftly play from another room. It sound so cheerful, the total opposite of my situation… shit, and it give me the creeps for some reasons. After a few minutes, the song stop. The surrounding become awfully quiet again and I only pray helplessly…

then, I heard it.

A cracking sound of the door unlock.

I struggle to see who coming in, my eyes narrowed because of the sudden light. A figure move close to me and I can't see his face clearly, only his blonde hair… He speak in a cherry tone as he close the door, bringing me back into darkness.

"Ara ara… it seems that you are awake. Good morning?"

I try to speak, only to be remind again that my mouth is seal for the moment… God… I'm fucked.

"Hmm? What did you say? You can't see me? But it's best you can't see you know…"

What does that mean?

"Since it's going to be… interesting onwards. Too interesting for your own good? But since you proposed it… I shall fulfill your request as a gentleman I always are… "

Hell, don't simply interpret it your own way!

I try to shout, and struggle hard from my confine, only to have this psycho chuckle in amusement. "Be patient a little…" and he took something out of his pocket. A 'click' sound was heard and a small flame from a lighter lit up the dark room…and reveal my kidnapper.

He smile at me.

For me, I'm seriously dumb-found.

I recognize this face which I've seen numerous times on magazines, television, newspaper… and the owner of this face is a frequent topic for women in this country for his fame and looks...

"Don't stare at me like that…" he flashes a wide grin in a mocking attitude. "I'll feel shy too, you know."

. . . . . .

Why?

I never even cross path with him.

He walk to me, and lit up a candle on a table next to the bed. I can see him even clearer now. Cheerfully, he hum an unknown melody while he search for something in the drawer of the table…

"Found it~" he announce as he flash a pointed two edge knife in front of my face. I have a bad feeling for what will happen next. He flash the knife very close to my eyes, making fake attempts to poke into my eyes. Frightened, I close my eyes...and i heard some movements, he move closer and closer to me. I feel warm gush of air blowing near my ear canal, follow by a few nibbles and bites on my left ear. I flinch at the pain, and try to move away. "Don't break the fun! Come on, I was just showing you my new toy." He move away, and forcefully open my eyelid with his fingers. When I refuse to open, he put the sharp knife just a cm away from my eyelid, and softly tap it a few times on my eyelid . "You won't want it to stab in, right?"

Then I get it. If I'm not obedient to his wish, he would seriously do what he says… so I give up and open my eyes. He smiled with satisfaction and continue his introduction on his…toy. "This is a lancet, an improvise version though… when I read the description, they say it's for kinky hobby. Not that I have surgery kinks… but I purchased it anyway, on this amazing website…" he tap it softly on my face and his voice turn gentle as he trace the knife on my face, nearly cut into my flesh. I dare not to move even a single inch. "It's illegal, of course. Don't tell anyone neh, Kirishima-chan."

He knew my name?

"What's with that confuse face…"

And he climb over me, looking at me from top.

"It makes me want to tease you, you know?"

He lower his head and bite my ears again… but this time it hurts a lot. I tremble, biting my lips as a sharp pain sting . I can feel his teeth scraping at my abused earlobe, cutting through the flesh and he lick at the small drops of blood. He look back at me, his smile grew wider… I try to beg, but he laugh at my helpless state.

Then, my eyes widen with fear at his next move.

He start to burn the edge of the lancet with the lighter…

"I wasn't suppose to play that long with you cause you know what? I hate you, so I want to eliminate you FAST… but somehow I think it would be pleasant and delightful to spend more quality time for you now... This won't hurt much, ok? So…"

I can only stare like a cow, blank.

Waiting for my death.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimatsu…"

_**At an unknown basement… a round of scream fill the night.**_

_**The fall of a victim, and the fall of an angel adore by the public.**_

_**Lost his sanity, and embrace his first sin…**_

* * *

**Nya…I add on a trait on Kise's way of calling people-Kise would add '-chan' on the name of people that he found annoying and irritating. Finally… That conclude chapter 2 for this fanfic… is it bad? I'm still wondering if I should continue on writing the details. Please leave a review… I seriously need some, as this is the first time I try on this type of dark theme. Lastly, please forgive me if my method in describing sucks…Q.Q**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nya… thanks for the reviews! I feel so happy when I see comments on something I write, no matter it's good or bad, coz I'm still new to fanfictions. And…sorry for the late update… holiday ends and I can't write much. But, here comes another chapter of our beloved Kise…and this time there is going to be kikuro moments! (…indirectly kikuro, u mean.)  
Ar hem! *cough.  
Mou… I never want to taint Kuroko-chi even in fanfic~  
I think by now no need for warnings right? **

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Smiling Sunshine **

(Kise POV)

The night exist longer than I thought…

Is it a good thing?

Is it?

"ngh…"

His breath is getting weak… should I let him be? I watch the being below me. Cuts everywhere. Painted red….

"Mm… Maybe a little more."

I smile is satisfaction.

I eye on my masterpiece, with a pleasant feeling I could not explain… his slight tan skin dyed little by little… in velvet red. How do I describe? I would say that I resemble a gardener, trying to create the perfect garden, and let this dry flesh bloom like roses and camellia. Yes. Tempting, erotic, beautiful, and somehow become the apple of my eyes…...

Yup. This guy wasn't that hateful anymore.

I remember Akashi did say before… that red is the most wonderful color of all. Especially pure red color, they would dissolve everything into their world, no matter black or white. And they shine, attract attention, a color that will never go dim… and the perfect color for winning and respect of course, for Akashi.

"_I only accept this color, as it is also..." Akashi smirk. "A color painted on people who disobey the victor and the ruller."_

I still remember that. I don't understand that time.. but I guess I can feel what Akashi meant, at this moment. Ara, I think too much didn't I?

Now…

What should I do with him?

Now that I remember, I seal his mouth. He couldn't say out anything other than a few groans and blur screams. Why not I free his mouth now, he don't have the strength to fight back…

Bloods continue dripping… as his life drown along the blood that flows out of his body.

With slow and gentle movements, I carefully tear the tape off. But it seems that no matter how I try to be gentle, the lip skin would still tear off, revealing the pink flesh here and there with blood. And, there goes my effort of trying to keep this spot clean of red blemishes.

I would never want…

Some 'place' that have Kuroko-chi 's presence…

To be tainted by red.

Because…

Even though red suit everyone in this world, but definitely NOT KUROKOCHI.

He's a piece of blue sky that shall never stain by any other color and covers endless possibilities, not tied to any single being even me…. Even me….

"Only him…"

My heart sinks for a moment. I trace my thumb on the lips that touch Kuroko's lips before, feeling rather foolish for a second. I really want to claim him as mine yet I don't want myself to become a presence that come out as a black spot on his clear innocent sky. What kind of feelings is this…? And now… I'm trying to look for his shadow on this pair of lips, which touch his lips for a moment… memory of the incident flash through my mind, and I unconsciously exert a little more pressure on the abused lips. A small pinch is all it takes, to make it flush red like cherries and leave a thin opening that bleed.

"Kuroko…Tetsuchi's kiss."

Wipe away the unwanted blood stain on the lips.

"Can I… Taste it from here, I wonder?"

I did remember something from the mini romance drama I took part some time ago, there is something call 'indirect-kiss'. So… that means in a way, I can taste Kuroko-chi like this…

Delight, with a new-found way to get close to the being I love…  
The world froze in my time, as I lean in little by little…  
Cupping his chin upwards,  
My vision never leave that pair of lips.  
The rosy red lips fade into…  
A shade of light sakura pink that I yearn for .  
How tantalizing and wonderful it looks…  
How slick and tasty it would be…  
And I enclose the lovely petal before me,  
And my world dissolve and melt.

.

.

.

.

"_Ngh…mm…" the once quiet room fill with noise of moist and harsh breath. I kiss him, my dearest Tetsuchi, and both of us melt in an open-mouth kiss. He's really cute, with his face flush in pink, his eye brow narrowed in a dreamy expression, his small moans like kittens and his small delicate lips occupy with mine._

_Everything he do is so perfect. It's everything I would not mind to die if it mean that I could see his lovely gesture like this with my very own eyes._

_His hand, wrapping around my neck and closing the space between us, and his adorable face shine with sweet beads of sweat…_

"_hgn..har…Ki…Kise…-kun?"  
His eyes blink , slightly confuse why I stop suddenly… aaa… my bad. I was too distracted by his adorable expression …  
I touch his forehead with mine as I sincerely give him a smile, and leave a small chaste kiss on his nose. "Gomen, Tetsu-chi… I promise I won't let go anymore."_

_And I claim his lips again, this time, with my tongue teasing his bottom lips. He flushed at my actions, his blank face more expressive than usual and silently give me the permission. Without waiting I devour the sweetness of his lips, and lead Tetsu-chi into my way, taking dominance almost immediately._

"_Ngh..mm...hr..m.."_

_It was all tongue and lips… with hint of vanilla in the air. Everything smell and taste like Tetsu-chi…_

_After a while, I pull out my tongue and flick it on Tetsu-chi's bottom lip before I pull back. I look at him as he harshly breathing in all the air he can after the kiss…I've never see his face become as bright red as this. I lean down, sliding my hands along the small slim waist before I whisper into his ear.._

"_Neh… Tetsu-chi… kawaii…Can i?"_

_He shiver a little, and turn his head away… but he nod.  
I give him a soothing kiss on his forehead before I kneel facing his crouch. I slowly pull down his short pants and reveal his boxer… a small budge clothed with his boxer came to my eyes with a growing wet spot on the boxer that indicate his arousal…_

"_Ki…Kise-kun…it's embarrassing. Please don't stare…"_

_I look up to see Tetsu-chi, face flushed and his glowing eyes seems to pled at me._

_Oh, Tetsu-chi…_

"_Understand, Tetsu-chi…" _

_I pull down the last barrier between me and Tetsu-chi's manhood, freeing the stiff cute thing from keeping in such small space. I took a few seconds admiring the scene before me, and hike one of Tetsu-chi's knee on my shoulder. Tetsu-chi let out a surprise gasp that mix with pleasure when I start to give him small kisses and nibbles on his milky white thigh… and marking his inner thigh with pleasurable small bites that gives anyone mind-numbing ecstasy._

"_Ki…kis..ngh! nm.."_

_I look up, watching Tetsu-chi... my eyes grow with lust. I flick my tongue, twist and lick along the length, all the while looking at tetsu-chi with full affection…_

"_Tetsu-chi…"_

"_Ki..hnn...kise-kun?"_

_I kiss the top of his length, and run my tongue again, earning a few small moans from Tetsu-chi, who had forcefully silence himself with his one hand covering his mouth. I continue my small form of torment as I slurp his pre-cum and give feather touches to his length.._

"…_Please…mn…Kise…-kun…no more…teasing…"_

_Why Tetsu-chi had to be so cute?  
"Gomen-neh…" I smile to my dearest angel._

_Tetsu-chi grabs my hair, his head flung backwards as I take in his aching cock into my mouth. With expert twist, my tongue play around his length with enough pleasure, Tetsu-chi moan even louder, but he cover his sound with his hand.. I want to hear more…_

"_Ngh! Nm!...Ki..se..Ngh!"_

_Run across the vein of Tetsuchi's length, my lips moving lower to roll his balls and take his length back into my mouth… I move my head forward and back, making the angel above me into a moaning mess. I hummed, the vibrations sent jolts of pleasurable nerves down tetsu-chi and his knee nearly give out…_

_Suddenly, tetsu-chi's hand tighten, grabbing my hair like he is going to tear them off._

_I stop sucking and look up, stunned._

_Tetsu-chi… is crying…_

_Why?_

"_Te…Tetsu-chi…?"_

_His blue eyes water with crystal tears, and it hurts me to see him like this. Guilt started to bubble inside my heart, looking at the docile blunnette weep in silence…_

"_Gomen… Tetsu-chi? Did…did I hurt you?"_

_Waves of anxious strike up my nerve when my beloved avoid my gaze… What happened?_

_I try asking again… careful with my words…_

"_Tetsu-chi, do you feel…"_

_But as I want to touch him, he move away from my reach._

_My hand drift mid-air, startled by my beloved's reaction._

_Everything was fine beforehand, so why?_

_Then, a small smile appear on my angel._

_A very familiar smile… indeed._

_Because it is a fake smile I wear on my face every hour of my life… _

'_But Tetsu-chi would not fake such a smile!' I scream in my mind._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kise-kun, you say that you would not taint me…that I'm the only thing that would remain flawless…"  
His eyes look right into mine. He smile like me. But I hate it.  
"Isn't it?"_

_Yes.  
And no.  
I want you, Tetsu-chi…  
I don't want to make blemish on your pure sanity..  
But I want you…_

_I'm confuse. Everything doesn't make sense in my way. Love or desire? To love is to protect and desire of a man takes me to the path of lust…_

_I cover my vision.  
putting a barrier so I would not see how Tetsu-chi smile like me. Like he is already stained with my dark side.  
No…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Why are you avoiding now?"_

_I'm not. I'm…not avoiding Tetsu-chi… I would not…_

_A cold palm touch my hand and softly peel it away from my eyes without effort. How could I resist when it's Tetsuya…_

"_Look at me."_

_I shudder at the voice._

_It sound like…_

_I look at him._

"_Tet…Tetsu-chi?"_

"_Kise-kun…"_

_That fake smile, an imitation of me. That playful mocking voice, an imitation of me. And…_

_The vision of clear blue sky…_

"_Like what you see?"_

…_turns into dim light of sunset._

_No…_

_No…_

_NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO !NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!N O!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO !NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!N O!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO !NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!N O!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO !NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!N O!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO !NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!N O!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! _

_I Scream. Confused. Upset._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Even in dreams…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I could not own him?_

* * *

… **EH… how do it turn into this weird mess…  
(YOU.)  
…gomen.  
so… our Kise suffer his inner-conflict of his love for Kuroko(?)…  
Complicated anime logic?  
Sometimes I don't get what I write too...**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the characters~~

* * *

**Smiling Sunshine**

**(Kise POV)**

I forcefully open my eyes.

My hands hang in mid-air, an action to catch on my precious…

My eyes widen, desperately breath in and out, panting as my heart hardly even stop pumping against my ribcage like it could burst out any moment. I felt it. My heart was screaming in madness, momentary traumatized by the last scene appear in my head… one of the scenario I would never want it to turn into reality. I couldn't find my voice back, only lying on the same spot while looking into the darkness, feeling all alone… there never was a thing belong to me. Alone.

"Tetsu-chi…"

The moment I found my way to talk, I can only utter my beloved's name. I can't think much, only him… I'm really weak, aren't I? My head hang low at the thought of that.. Then, I realize. There is damp wetness around my eyes… they are tears, bearing around my vision, but it didn't occur me that I actually cried… it's dark in here. I blink, and the small crystal bead flow along the curve of my cheek. I didn't even bother to wipe it. Let it accompany me in this silent moment of dark, so I would slowly regain my senses …

I wonder how long did I stay here?

I extend my hand to the small table beside me and found the lighter, and lit up the room. My eyes widen at the scene for a moment… did I…  
"I… did this…"  
a little unsure, but yet I knew I was evoke into full madness last night.  
With little source of light, I scan around the room, and bring in the crime scene I made into my eyes like burning memories… bits and bits of last night activities play through my mind as I took in the basement room, stained with mad red everywhere. Small drops of splatter circles on the ceiling, the suppose white wall painted into rain of blood droplets, most of all, the bed, having the bed heading mark with scratches of grave hope to run away, the uneven lines shouted in agony and the sheets dye into madder roses… it look as if a war had broken upon this small space.

"Right."

I let out a light-hearted soft laugh.

"A one-sided war."

This is more like an execution cell.

My hands clench in a tight fist, forcing my slumping mentally exhaust body to straighten up in a sitting position. As I move, I push the being beside me… or I should say former-human. I glance at the human…corpse beside me, pale skin turns blue and drench in dried blood while his lower-half stain with white dry substance. It's definitely a horror scene that I'll scream at the top of my lungs… if it's in the past.

Now I only feel numb, emotionless… nothing much came out from my mind at the sight of a person I murdered.  
I really don't feel much. I don't feel sorry yet I don't feel satisfied or accomplished like those murderers.  
Those eyes, dim like a faded old pearl, remain wide open and look so shock and hopeless, literally scream "Why?!" at me. Because he touch my angel? I'm not so sure anymore.

I shift a little, make only small effort to move around.

Glancing at the dead man, glancing around the dimly lit room.  
Emptiness…  
yet I had felt so full.

Not all that full… it's not pleasant enough.  
I'm full, full with stench of blood clogging my nasal, full with my desire of blood lust completed, full with my temporary short moments with Tets…Kuroko-chi, in my dream. That should be enough.  
But I feel empty.

Spacing out at the dead man beside me, who pass away just like that when he actually have a promising future… Only I know every detail of his death… I reach out and cover his eyes… Not like this would make any difference, I just do it. It's impossible for him to 'rest in peace' with such death, I know… Maybe I do still have some sanity to feel sorry? Not really. There is brief memory on how I touch him, I remember then. And no guilt raise in me remembering all those memories which I found disgust with.

Decide that I really should move on, I grab some tissue from the bedside table and start to clean the patches of blood on my body… when most of the red stains are partly cleared, I drag my whole body out of this basement… out of this torture chamber… Slowly, my feet step on the narrow stairs with rhythmic 'tap…tap…tap…' until I move out from this flight of dark stairs and walk into a different universe. The moment the door that separate me and the light remove, I found myself unable to identify my place. It's like I stay in the dark for too long and someone just push me into a pit of fire all of a sudden. I slam the door close, hands protecting my eye which flooded with fluids as a result of sudden adjustment to bright light.

"This must what demons feel towards Jesus…" I mutter under my breath, as I try to walk out again. I take my time, walk in slow pace into the bright room which is my studio. A few minutes is all it takes for me to gain back my vision in broad daylight. The whole room, painted in hue of sunflowers really contrast with the room I stay a few minutes ago… The grand white piano, small handcrafted pots with artificial flora and a wide open window spreading beautiful scenery of nature… and blazing sunlight.

I am in one of my vacation house in the mountains.

My eyes, half-close, ignore the blazing warm sunlight that burns right into my vision and slowly move to my destination… Right, forget about 'basking in such a warm and cozy morning', I just killed someone.  
"I had to rid off the blood that dries on my body…"

One step.

Two step.

More steps.

Until I feel the cold tile floors of the bathroom, I stop.  
With mechanical movement, I close the door behind me and turn on the lights and heater… maybe not the heater.  
I don't need more 'warmth'.  
I remain like a puppet, going on a routine set.  
The emptiness came back. Not like it left me before. I always feel empty.

Until I turn on the tap, and the icy cold water splash on me, bring me shivering down my feet, and feel AWAKE.

Bring me back to the harsh reality, how mess up I was and how I mess up myself.

Every nerves and cells jolt against the splashing cold water, pouring down on every inch of my body. I feel much AWAKE. Yes, everything is real and It's not a 'dream in a dream'…

"I don't know anymore…." My voice sound shaken, lost. My vision clouded again, drop of tears rush out, flowing and mix with the cold water, losing warmth instantly.

"Even in dreams…" mutter under my breath, I join my palm together, looking into the small pool of water collecting in both of my palm. And my fading reflection.

"Even in dreams… I can't own him?"

I always knew that, I'm a sick twisted person.  
I know the way my emotion work is bringing me endless pit of despair.  
But I was made to think like that, no matter in reality or my dreams, they all reflect my epic failures in love life.  
Such epic love life… Such idiot theory of love that I have engrave in my soul, knowing it's wrong and feeling it's right at the same time.

As my body slowly begin to feel numb from the running water, beating on me without mercy… skin turning red, my mind went white.

I let out a smile.

Shower by tears, streaming down across my complicated emotions.

Smile, smile for myself. "I'm such a freak now… Is it still possible that I'll let myself close to Kuroko-chi?"  
my presence totally defy my way in protecting him, isn't it?

The tile space echo the running tap water and a maniac outburst of laughter…  
Laugh.  
Laugh for the fact that I feel…

… Feel sorry, sorry for myself.

.

.

.

.

**(Kuroko POV)**

"… _Konichiwa, Kirishima here and I'm so sorry that I could not answer your call now. Please leave a voicemail after the 'beep' sound and I'll make sure you receive a reply from me~ Sumimasen-neh~ *BEEP!"_

"Kirishima-san. This is my 3rd voicemail since this afternoon. My Laptop broke down this morning so I can't submit our project. I would like to borrow your's that you left in your room… But I need the password. Please contact me as soon as possible. Thank you."

Looking at my phone screen, my eyebrow narrowed an inch on the name flashing on my contact list. It's quite unusual for him to not to pick up his phone…Is the connection in Hokkaido that low or he is too busy that he actually shut off his phone?  
Because I never fail to call him before. His smart phone practically stay 'on-call' 24/7 as long as I can remember.  
"…" I stare at my phone which i barely use, thinking about my classmate... Now I'll need someone else help. It's 2pm now… I think 'he' is back.

I walk down a floor, just to heard the two voices I recognize for a long time, loud and clear even from the other side of the corridor and... Bickering like old couples as usual.  
"Oi, Kagami ! We're eating at Manhattan Fish Market later."  
" I said Maji, right?! Who want to waste a Sunday dinner at place like that, Ahomine."

Aomine-kun, like usual. His voice rang through the corridor in a lazy slack off tone, whereas Kagami is like a loud tolling bell that can hit through your eardrums.  
" What 'da fuck did you just call me?! Bakagami…" The tan former ace of Touou hiss at the tiger.  
"I said Ahomine, kono aho! We have been eating your stupid crayfish this whole week and I need Burgers!" complain Kagami, not even caring about the dangerous low hiss of the black panther. Aomine start shouting while Kagami roar back.  
"That's why you are an Idiot! Burgers make you Stupid!"  
"No it isn't, Ahomine!"  
"It fucking is, Bakagami!"  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Maji."  
"MFM."  
"Bitch I say Maji."  
"Fuck you, I want my crayfish."

…

I walk near the 'baka+aho' duo, ignoring the intense spark flying around signaling the start of a battle between two… retards.

"…. Konichiwa, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun."

There was a sudden pause between those two until…

"Gaaaaahhh! …Kuroko/Tetsu !"

…And the two aces shriek and freak out upon my sudden appearance like usual. I wonder if anyone would finally notice me when I walk beside them… especially these two. One had been my 'light' in middle school, and another one spent his three years of high school with me as his 'shadow'…  
My thought was disturb, when I was thrown with the tiger's outburst.  
"Kuroko! Stop that already! DO you know my heart was going to explode?! Can't 'ya keep your misdirection away for a moment?! God Someday I would really get a heart attack like that! And..."  
"Oi, Tetsu. Anything?"  
Aomine interrupt Kagami, simply pushing away the furious tigers face and earn himself an intense glare from the tiger.  
Aomine ignore him at first but when Kagami jab him real hard on his side waist, he groan in pain and glare back . Soon they forget the world around them and engrave into their own glaring contest… I know my presence is weak. But… they really ignore me fast.

"… Excuse me for interrupting you two… but I want to borrow Kagami-kun for a few minutes, is that fine ?"

"EH? Me? What for?" Kagami broke out from his glare and look at me, question popping out around him, as he look at me with that clueless facial expression.  
"I have a favor to ask from you , Kagami-kun… Can I borrow your computer now? Mine couldn't function properly and I have a project to hand in by this week and it's important." I explain.  
"Oh…That's easy. Here, let us go in my dorm and I'll on it for you."  
Kagami-kun offer a warm smile, as he open his dorm's door. From the corner of my eyes, I notice that Aomine-kun is literally staring at Kagami-kun, fall in trance with the gleaming smile of a certain tiger. My lips curve into a small pleasant curve looking at the tanned ace. Not that I am not aware of his affection for Kagami-kun…  
But it's rare to see Aomine-kun fall in daze like a goldfish staring into nothing.  
I promise to myself that I will seize my chance to tease him on that… later.  
Project come first.

"Kuroko.. are you coming in?"  
"Yes… Sorry to bother you today."  
"You are still so formal… told you not to go all-polite with me."  
"Habits die hard, Kagami-kun."  
"Yeah…I suppose…"

I close the door and follow Kagami to his room, leaving the love-struck man behind the doors .

Aomine is still captivate by the smile… Until the hard door slam close in front of him, blocking his vision of the one he likes and awake him from his momentary trance.  
"…Oi! You two locked me out! Open the door!"

The shouts and curses of a certain tanned ace went on deaf ears for the phantom player and the tiger ace.

.

.

.

.

( Still Kuroko's POV~)

"You help a lot, Arigato gozaimatsu, Kagami-kun." I speak, as I put on my shoes in front of Kagami's dorm door.

"Oh, Kuroko… you don't wanna join us for dinner?" Kagami call out from the kitchen… As oblivious as always, he cheerfully invite me to go eat with him and Aomine.. "I'm cooking, since Aomine was being a jerk and only stick to his crayfish!" While he state that, Kagami-kun glare at Aomine who totally ignore him and staring at the computer screen that… display a website full with pictures of women that dress rather indecent in my opinion… I did consider on taking that invitation, since I know and taste before how good Kagami's cooking is…but one glance from Aomine I know he wants to be alone with said tiger. I'll tolerate and be considerate then…

"Daijoubu. I need to meet up with… Momoi later. Please enjoy your dinner."  
"Guess that can't be help." Kagami sigh. "And I thought 3 of us could talk about the upcoming street basket ball competition that we will enter…"  
…I don't remember agreeing to participate, Kagami-kun.

" Urusei nah, kagami… you should put your mouth to good use, not nagging like a baa-san." Aomine lazily commented, as a dangerous smirk form on his lips.  
… Aomine-kun, please don't make a perverted face while you say that.

I am a little worry for the tiger's sanity now… But I'm not interested in becoming a light bulb between this two...  
Never mind… If Aomine tries to harm Kagami, I'm sure he can fight for himself.

Then… "Shitsure shimasu…"  
I bid my farewell and the door slowly close before me as I caught a glimpse of Aomine approaching Kagami…  
… May you survive, Kagami-kun…

"Now… I should eat too."  
I walk back to my dorm to get my wallet that I left in my room, but then, a familiar mob of blonde hair appear at my doorstep. I never expect him to come… "Kise-kun?"  
The blonde copy-cat player turn around, his face flush with tint of red, and he smile at me the moment he sees me.  
"Kuroko-chi~"  
And he clung on me and hug me tight… Although his hugs isn't as tight and suffocating as Momoi's, but it's enough to make me feel uncomfortable.  
"Kise-kun, please let go of me…."  
"AH! Gomen-ssu, Kuroko-chi!"

He let go of me, and… I steal a glance at his puffy eyes. He cried not long ago, I suppose. And now he is faking a smile to me. I only look at him, waiting for him to speak up of his purpose of visiting me…

"Neh… Kuroko-chi, would you mind to accompany me for a dinner?"

.

.

.

.

(Kise POV)

Both of us ate at a simple restaurant. We chat a little about my job and classes in university like always and Kuroko-chi… is being Kuroko-chi like usual. He nods at the statement I made, sometimes a few words of comment. Yep, it is always a pleasant dinner when it's with him. I can't help but feel safe and not alone beside him, I just felt that way whenever I hang around him… It's like he is the only one who can fill the gap in my heart and the only one that treat me with sincerity and kindness… I mean, he does complain a little about my frequent visits, but he never fail to accompany me and lend his ears to me…  
My head fill with Kuroko-chi, but somehow, I can't focus on him today. My mind would wander around… to the basement at my vacation house…

"Kise-kun"

I look at the being beside me as I tilt my head a little, asking if there's anything, all the while with a smile plaster on my face. We are walking around now, before we head back to his university.  
Kuroko look at me, his eyebrow narrowed a little… not that visible , but consider that it's Kuroko-chi, that consider visible enough.  
"… Do you have something to say, Kise-kun?"  
"EH? What do you mean-ssu?"  
Kuroko avert his gaze and look at the road. "Your fake smile is very obvious today. Your eyes are puffy. And you are more quiet today. So I thought you have some problems." And he look at me again, the slight concern blue eyes shone on me and make my heart jumping about.

That… Obvious?  
My mind turn around like a whirl pool. I really want to burst out, telling Kuroko how I actually feel about him, all my bubbling hidden emotions… and what I've done to his classmate.  
I pinch myself hard on my wrist, and try to regain my rational.  
"Eh… Nandemonai-ssu…" Like hell it's nothing. I look away, smiling like an idiot while I try to escape from that pair of eyes. I fear that I would not be able to bottle up my secrets anymore if I look into that clear sky.  
"… Ok. But…Kise-kun, "

"I hate your smiles."

… AH?  
"Kuroko-chi?"  
"To be blunt, I thinks it's irritating. I hate it." He look at me, his gaze freeze into his stoic expression, the concern disappear like it never shown in his eyes before.  
This… is not a dream right?  
I pinch my wrist harder and harder. Nop. It hurts. But… Somewhere inside it hurts more.  
"… Sooka? Hidoi-ssu, Kuroko-chi…" I make a dramatic weep gesture.

"… Can you stop that?"

I stop my acts, and sees my angel eyes narrowed into a slight 'v' shape. He's irritated. By me.  
" Stop all that things."  
Now I've really done it… I shift my gaze away… not looking at Kuroko-chi.  
" You've always been acting…"  
I know. But…  
"… And it actually make me feel… sick."  
Mm… I lower my head, hearing Kuroko's impression of me. My hand grips on tighter and tighter… I want to fight off everything with a laugh, but It will only make Kuorko even angry right?  
We stood there, in the middle of the walk path, Kuroko eyes fix on me like brick of ice.  
" You never show sincerity to anyone, do you?"  
My beloved angel look at me, with his usual stoic expression…but why do I feel hated and despised by that look…

It's not like that I don't want to show… I know I'm being a copy-cat. All my smiles are fake. They are just what I use to get through everyday… But, I…  
My eyes tear up again. Fuck… the last thing I need is to cry like a girl now.

" And… I hate you for keeping everything to yourself."  
Ya…I always keep secret, even to my… huh?  
"Eh?" I blink.  
Kuroko-chi was looking on the ground, as he poke my side waist. Not anything hard like his ignite pass… he's just simply poking me.  
"Kuroko-chi…"  
"All of you are almost the same. You… Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Momoi-san and Murasakibara-kun. Keeping everything in yourself and… never talk about it." Kuroko-chi say, as his eyes glow with a dark aura that show that he is somewhat pissed, probably remembering our Teiko days…  
"… Kuroko-chi, I don't think you talk about yours either."  
He turn to look at me and…flip his eyes as he say, " But I've learnt. To tell someone. To my team in Seirin… and Kagami. The other generation of miracles are trying too, I know…. But, Kise-kun, you seem to still bottle up everything."

"Mm." I only remain silent. I don't know what to say. I have nothing to say yet I knew there is a bundle of things I kept with me… dragging along my life like a sack of burdens. Actually, not that i never consider to talk about it. I tried. Everyone in Kaijou are nice… and they are a precious team to me too… But I can't. Even to you, Kuroko… When you are the person I treasure so much, I just can't let you know how I really am.  
You'll leave me.

Silence continue to flow between both of us, when we start to walk again... I breath in the cold breath of a spring night, as my head started to think about Kuroko-chi. I don't want him to leave me... But now, I don't know what to do? Is it the best for him if I disappear? Kuroko only sigh after we arrive at his dorm. I was about to just walk away when he pull my coat. I look over, and see him sigh again and began...  
"Kise-kun. It's fine. You haven't found the right person like everyone else... so, don't worry. and please accept my apology on my hard words earlier. I only want you to know that you should depend on someone, not wearing the 'cheerful mask' and shoulder everything..."

..."Mmm."

"And... I would not leave you, Kise-kun."  
Startled, I lift up my head and see Kuroko with his rare small smile, crept on the edge of his lips. He smile, to me.  
"So you can tell me truthfully.. if there is something that you can't bear."  
And he pat my head, the smile still there, like a soothing lullaby that bring my heart to a peaceful halt, assuring me that everything is alright and I did not mess up anything… especially myself.

"Kuroko-chi…"

God. How many time I cry?

I can't help. I feel helpless. Maybe a dirty mess up freak like me can still stay by him… Kuroko only put his hands softly against my blonde hair and never spoke a word… as I continue to let tears roll down, not because I feel hurt or confuse, not because of happiness or sort… I just want to cry. It wasn't fake tears…  
Tears are the only thing I never fake when it's about the person I treasure the most.  
But I think I'll add-on my effort to smile from my heart?  
For Kuroko-chi.

.

.

.

.

Night gone, and I wake up to a fresh start, without my alarm clock for the first time. That should be my record of the year! And it's all thanks to a certain teal hair angel, my precious…  
I clean myself and sneak out ,consider that I actually skip my work yesterday because I was feeling like shit… but I'm glad I did. I get to see Kuroko-chi smile. I jog out the street near the university dorm that Kuorko live in, hoping to see the person I love before I head to work. And there I see, the most beautiful and whole being I ever met, walking Nigou.

I smile. I wave to him until he notice me and stop. I walk over, and we walk together… Nothing really change. I still haven't confess everything. But to me, right now… everything is enough. I'm satisfied as I know I came out with a new conclusion…

So what if I'm a ruined creation of god with messed up logic?  
It's fine…  
Because I know I would not stain this perfect piece of blue sky.  
Though…  
Only I can be by his side.  
Like a blazing sun.  
So… I would be perfect and flawless in many possible ways…  
If I'm not?

I'll shadow them with my light.

As they said,  
'_Sunshine is always meant to be with the clear sky…'  
'Right?'_

.

.

.

.

End… ?  
_Somewhere, behind the blonde and the phantom player, a figure watch them walking together… as he mutter something.  
"… well… this save my problem of getting rid of Kirishima… But, now he became another problem."  
the person in shade hiss at the particular existence of a certain blonde… until something came up in his mind and he smirk.  
"Oh well… Challenge excepted. What's fun if everything is solve?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**OAO~~~ Finally, the last chapter of Smiling Sunshine~~~~ yep, I'm ending this story... Btw, it was supposed to be a one-shot when I first write it…but then I decided to make a two-shot… then three…and now finally I end it here. This story might not be that nice and all… but I still feel accomplished in a way as I actually write something different, and with this I finish one of my resolution of the year: try to write fanfiction and at least finish writing 2 of them!…(I wonder if my English teacher even know what's a fanfiction when I hand in my list of resolutions…)**

**Many thanks to all of you that actually read this until the end… urm, I don't know what to say other than thank you for reading this so…  
"HONTO NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA~!" *90 degree bow~**

**Untill next time~ **


End file.
